User talk:Bulborb bro
Hey, ! Hello, , and welcome to Pikmin Fanon, the wiki where you can share your ideas about the Pikmin series! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay and continue to edit the wiki. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you and your contributions. If you decide to stay here and edit you should add to the user category ( ). Before you begin editing, you should read Pikmin Fanon's policies and if you are new to wikis then check out the page. The following links are to help familiarize you with some of the intricacies of our wiki. We hope you have a great time here and stay around for a while! Pikmin Fanon pages: *Guide to the Community * *FAQ * *The Help Category *Help forums *The Community Portal *Forums *Policies *Tutorials * | }} Hi there. I saw your edits on the Pikmin RPG page, but please don't edit that page until you are Leaf Ranked or higher. On another note, please use correct spelling/grammar. I know it may seem like a shortcut to not use it in your work, but it makes it all the more harder for readers to understand your work. Thanks again! Listen, Bulborb bro, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but please, don't edit on my cave page. I don't mind if you do it, but please do it on like an "In other games" section, and start out with your game name. Correcting it once, but if you do it again, I'm deleting. I am SilverPikmin and I approve this user/page/banana/Game :P 10:37, 4 July 2012 (EDT) Forum Question Hey, this is Volatile Dweevil. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an answer to your question on the forums. Click here to see it. If you need any more help just leave me a message on my talk page: ~~~~", a signature, a sig like the one I will end this post with) Thanks for getting back to me. You may need some help I notice you're having trouble making infoboxes. If you need help making infoboxes, check out . If you need additional help, take a look at any of the other Help pages. If there's something that can't be answered there, you can always leave a message on my talk page. I hope this helps! :) All I did was just take the code for the enemy infobox and just edit it. If you'd like, I can explain in-depth on how to make an infobox: First, you need 2 curly brackets ( ). It might be a little bit complicated, but that's how infoboxes work! Hi I notice you have been making some new pages with Bulborbs. You are very creative and your pages are nice, but I would recommend you either make images or ask someone else to do them for you (if you are considering making them yourself, see here and view my suggestions. I can make them if need be, but I do a poor job at it. You should try asking Wraith or Dirigibug313 if you want the best quality. You are welcome! Hello there! I saw that you left a comment on Drigibug313's talk page archive. While you have good intentions, it's an archive, so it isn't to be edited except for maintenance. Please leave your message here, on his current talk page. Thanks! Thank you. That helped a lot! If you find any more, go ahead and let me know, but you don't have to search. This is a good opportunity for teaching you something. If you look at the buttons on top, one is called "history". If you click it, it will show a complete history of all the users who edited that page. When you click on the history for Pikmin: New World, you will find a majority of the edits are by a guy named Electroapos. Thus, Electroapos made the game. Purple power! Hi! I'm PurplePikminPower! =Yo= Hello im New Pikminjp May I ask why you don't have a user page? To be honest it kind of bothers me. But how are you? Oh thats all right then, I apologize for not responding in like a week. I been in quite some trouble and I'm glad its over and now im back, but I don't plan on staying for too long. Also just saying but I really wish to know what fan game your making, because I don't know since you don't have a user page. Plus check out my user page if you haven't all ready. I know I haven't got a chance to work on it much but I love for you to post something to the war level ideas page. Thanks and have a nice day. Hey if you considering on making a game, why not work one with me? How about tommorrow ? plus I like to make a separate game from the canon games, meaning new captains. We can plan thing out here Plan sheet for Pikminjp and Bulborb bro's game {User:New Pikminjp/sig}} It alright just try to check in daily, even if it isn't even for a minute. By the way what should our fan game called? I will think of one if you can't, If I replied late im sorry. By the way I plan on posting this to my user page, but after we get a settled we should start using the plan sheet above, just so we don't spoil our game to other people, even if it isn't much. Thanks Well I will put something on the Plan sheet for Pikminjp and Bulborb bro's game page, Tell me if you like it or not I forgot to tell you but (Pikminminister) might be leaving pikmin fanon, if you want, you can say your goodbyes to Pikminminister, he\she helped me get me into this fanon. beside PurplePikminPower Oh sorry for not responding, I'm sorry, well I will tell Pikminminister right now Do you have any ideas for our new game? I plan on working on it today No It doesn't relate to kingdom hearts, But the game play will be like kingdom hearts. Like how you will fight and such. But if you really want to abandon this idea. Let me know, I will understand. Alright I will change it to a Pikmin style game, but one question, do you want the story to be after Pikmin 2? Honestly I think it would be better if we created a new planet, Like Pikmin 4: The world to free. Will that be a good idea? Be sure to check the plan sheet too, for update information. Well I got an idea for the new planet, check the plan sheet So it begins I was wondering if I could just put a link for the game on my user page so you can just enter it. By the way, you can make the caves but I like to create most of the above ground areas. Also I like to post a idea for the game on the plan sheet sometime tomorrow. So tell me what you think. Unfortually I don't have the power to elect you as a member. Also I am not a master either, ask Peach Bulborb, hes the leader of the community. If you want I could guide you once you join however. P.S I am a red bulborb the bulborbs who do their best to fix errors, stubs, and incorrect information. If you want to patrol the wiki and help make a safe place (Orange Bulborb) is for you, but if your more of the person who loves to guide people, (Snow Bulborb) is for you, but please note I can't guide or help you under these roles. Also I really don't know a Orange bulborb who is here very often, in fact I only have seen a orange bulborb once. But Pikmin minister is a snow bulborb so he/she might be able to help you. By the way I like your story so far, but I wonder if you got any ideas for our game? im not trying to rush but I like to know as soon as possible.